darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Plagueis
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 *No Prob :)--JakerlComplain here : 01:14, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Featured Sith Nomination Just got done reading it, very nice, well-written. I'll be heading over to the nominations page right now to throw in my support. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 04:38, 19 September 2007 (UTC) USERNAME Hello. I've noticed that recently you've being changing to Darth Plageuis. shows the name of the user looking at it; for instance, where you see Darth Plageuis, I see AdmirableAckbar. I can understand your confusion, so I thought I'd let you know. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 12:05, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and Darth Plagueis is now a featured Sith. Feel free to put on your userpage. :) AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 12:12, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:18, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Chocolate Rain lol, I couldn't agree with you more. I love to make crap articles. But the reason I put the improve template on the article isn't because of the actual content. As you may or may not know, I love lyrics articles. I actually found this particular article to be quite funny. I added improve because it needs to be properly formatted. I've yet to check it as of yet, so it may have already been formatted as needed. But very good job with the article. Keep up the good work. :D Cheers! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 01:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) *Well, I'd suggest moving the lyrics into its own section. I'd put a ♫ before and after each line, like on We Didn't Pop the Tire. Additionally, I'd put the rest of the page into its own sections, as well, including a behind the scenes. Other than that, the article should be just fine. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 03:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) **To be completely honest, I'm not sure how to make the musical note symbol. I just copy-paste it. I'll let you know if I find the code. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 04:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ***Okay, found it: ♪ = ♪ ; ♫ = ♫ ; Note I added the space between the number and ;. Don't do that in editing it. I had to do that to demonstrate the code. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 04:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) *Very good. Greatly improved. Great job! :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline''' 05:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC)